new days, new games, new people and practically new everything
by Daniluvxx
Summary: What if Cam was still alive? What if Maya found him just in time, before he commiteed suicide? New Degrassi year! With new challenges, new people, and practically new everything, Can Cam still live to the expectations everyone wants him to be, especially with a new hockey player in the spot light? MxC MxZ
1. intro

**A/N: HEEEEY! Omg. You guys made me start writing more often now especially with an audience behind me. So *drumroll* I have decided to write a complete series! *Audience applaudes* So without further ado. It's another Camaya fanfic. The only twist with this one is that Cam is still alive! YAY! Anyway hope you all enjoy **

Back from Kapuskasing, Cam started the NEW DEGRASSI YEAR! Dallas, his team captain, joined him on the bus as they were riding to Degrassi.

"Hmm… I like the smell of High School in the morning."

Dallas said patting each of his teammates in the back. Cam didn't pay much attention to him, still needing to find Maya. Last year, out of depression and his own physiological problems, he attempted at committing suicide, since he couldn't fit in. When he was in the green house almost able to cut his wrists, Maya had come to the rescue for him. He remembered most of it, as if it were a dream. Instead of walking with the rest of his hockey team, Cam suddenly collided with a new niner of Degrassi. Winston Chew or Chewy was best friends to Miles Hollingsworth who abandoned him on his first day. The kid was obviously lost, bumping into anybody that bumped into him. Cam felt bad for the kid, remembering that he used to be in that position a year ago. Without further hesitation, he strodded over to the niner, ignoring his teammates snickers, and helped him with his books.

"Hey, first day? I know it sucks." Cam said smiling at the newbie.

"Yeah, I should've had my best friend to help me, but you're ok too I guess." Chewy picked up the last of his things and ran for his locker, which was very close to Drew Torres's. Cam smiled walking back to his locker also revealing another new newbie who was locker partners with him. The kid didn't appear to be a boy. Instead, it was a girl. Not just any girl, it was Zoe Rivas, the girl who used to be on West Drive. What was she doing here? Cam thought.

"Zoe Rivas, girl from West Drive, since you're my locker buddy; I need you to carry these." She nodded handing her books over to Cam and smiled skipping to class.

"Oh, and hey later you can give me your number. You're pretty cute."

Off she went, getting lost in the crowd.

After five minutes with that girl, Cam was already disgusted. Who did she think she was? Some snappy teen actress who could just appear at a typical high school and act all bratty? He went looking for Maya… starting with French. It was a new year, nothing could possibly ruin whatever Maya and Cam had.

"Bo journo mi novia." Maya laughed at Cam's failed attempt at being sweet in French.

"You know you did half French half Spanish?"

"Yeah, but I really like you. And I'm bad at telling you how I feel.

"Don't I know it."

"OM to the G." Tristan said, putting both his hands on his cheeks.

"Why are you Omging? Tori said joining the rest of the group.

"Because… of the new guy Richard Berr. He's with the Ice Hounds."

"Ah," Maya said, "Cam may know him.

"Actually that's news to me. Is he a niner?" Cam replied

"I don't know all I know is his name and that he's playing left wing now."

The bell rang, which indicated that class was going to begin. French ended later which breezed over to hockey practice.

Maya and Cam said bye and off Cam went to see his teammates.

"Hey Rookie, how's chicken cutlets?' Luke Baker said, rubbing Can's head. He didn't respond. Ignoring him, he went in search for the new hockey player.

"You're late, Newbie. Drop and give me ten pushups." Dallas replied.

The kid was over age. He was taller than Cam. Dallas stood up, introducing the new hockey player.

"Alright guys, newbie's name is Richard Berr. He came from Minnesota. His billet family got him here and he's supposed to be our "Second best weapon". Well, other than Cam." The guys made whistle noises patting Cam in the back. A new replacement for me. Cam thought. The feeling didn't settle right in his gut. This guy was going to replace me? Anger, jealousy, and contempt bit at Cam's heart. Dallas was going to treat me like the rest of the guys. All through practice, Richard bragged about Minnesota, but unlike Cam, he was happy to move to Toronto. Yeah, he missed his family, but he wanted to explore the world. Or so, that's what he said. Drama king. Cam rolled his eyes. Well, actually he was just like Tristan in some way, except he doubted Richard was gay.

"So what makes you different from Rookie here?" Owen asked.

"I think I've broken more records than you, Saunders. I have more of the fame, and they told me that this team needed some work, even though their 'secret weapon' wasn't really helping."

Anger bit more into Cam's gut, allowing him to pinch himself until blood oozed out.

"Hey Rookie, you're not jealous right?"

"I bet he is. Or he's just dealing with us and counting down the minutes just to see his chicken cutlet girlfriend." Even though it was a new year, the guys were the same jerks they were when he first came to Degrassi.

"Hey guys that's enough." Dallas said to the rescue. Cam took a deep breath remembering what his therapist said "_Every time things aren't right just take a breath, it makes life easier for you and the others around you."_ Practice went on the usual, but even though he did just as his therapist said, Cam still felt contempt for the newbie taking his place.

After practice Cam jumped into his bed, releasing all his contempt and worries for sleep. Maya texted him

**Hey Cheesy :) how are you?**

He wanted to respond badly, but neither he nor his will power had any interest. He threw his phone onto the bed, putting his hands on his face. Stress was going to eat at him with the rest of the jealousy and contempt he felt for Richard. He was just a bratty newbie who needed desperate attention just like his locker partner. Cam still couldn't get over the fact about Zoe being such a priss. After an hour of thinking his phone flashed another text message.

**Cheesy? I'm getting worried you ok? Text me. I miss you.**

After that text was an emoticon that had it blowing a kiss at him. Cam smiled. Same old Maya. She was the only semblance of order in his life. It was sorta kinda the only reason he was alive. All for Maya. He knew it and so did she.

Sighing, again Cam threw his phone on the bed but instead another text beeped him. He was starting to get annoyed until he saw who texted

**Campbell open the front door there's a little surprise for you.**

Immediately, Cam did as the text said, even though he was worn out.

Opening the door he saw his mother, Justin, his sister, and his dad all smiling.

Huh. Didn't know my day could get better. Cam thought.

"Cam, surprise!"

**Alright pretty people, for me to continue this fanfic I need at least 3 reviews. I'm not asking much. But I'm sorry for the little cliffy.. hehe. Anyway all character belong to Degrassi besides Richard. That's mine. I made this story a little longer than I should have anyway you know what to do. REVIEW! It makes Cam and me very happy ;)**


	2. more disappointments

**A/N: Alright, even though I didn't get at least 3 reviews, I followed the advice of Anon and not relied on reviews to continue my own stories. So thanks so much Anon ;) Ok so meanwhile, when Cam's family visits them the story goes on after that. Oh, this chapter is a little different because I have both Cam's and Maya's pov. So you can tell me whether I should continue this way or stay with Cam's pov. Happy reading.**

It was either the shock of seeing his family or the earlier depression that caused Cam to have a delayed reaction to his family.

"Cam? Are you gonna just stand there? Give us a hug." His mother said, opening her arms wide.

He released himself from the trail of thoughts in his head and did as his mom told him

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? Is it so bad that we can't spend the whole week with our favorite son?" His dad replied. Justin cleared his throat

"Oh wait, I mean second favorite son." Cam and Miranda laughed. **(A/N: Miranda is Cam's sister and Justin is Cam's brother) ** After some laughs and jokes, Cam's parents were talking with Cam's billet family.

"Apparently, you will not be with the Clarksons. You'll be staying with us. We already have a house ready for you." His dad said.

"I thought you were going back to Kapuskasing after your week visit with me."

"We thought after a week, we would just go back and let you live with the Clarksons. But I still can't get over the fact that I sent my sixteen year old son to live with a billet family."His mom exaggerated.

"Besides, Miranda and I will be going to Degrassi with you." Justin said.

Like a big happy family. Cam thought.

"So you'll be staying permanently?" It didn't seem like Cam needed to ask the silly question.

Without responding, the family hugged.

At least I'm happy for now. Cam thought.

The next day, the Saunders we are getting ready for school and the two siblings were eager to meet Cam's friends and hockey team.

Riding to Degrassi, Justin, Miranda, and Cam walked the halls; each separating to their own lockers. Again Zoe annoyed Cam to no end.

"What happened hockey player? Why didn't I get your number?"

"Listen, I have a girlfriend, so can you just back off." Cam said calmly, not wanting to be rude.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"…Maya, Why?"

"Ok locker buddy." Off she went lost in the crowd again.

What did I just do?

Justin went to his locker seeing Cam's distressed face.

"Hey little bro, you gonna introduce me to your little friends?" Strangely, Justin reminded Cam of Luke Baker.

"Do you have French with me?" Cam asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then you'll get to meet them there."

Smiling, both boys went to class.

Maya's Pov

Maya was getting ready to go to school and Katie was preparing as well.

"Katie, where are my glasses?"

Lost, Maya hinted down her room for her glasses. She was as blind as a bat. Katie went over and laughed at her sister.

"You doing squats Maya? Are you constipated?"

She laughed her head off.

"Of course not Katie. Just find my glasses."

"Ok." Katie giggled. Finally Katie lent Maya her glasses and staring at the clock they realized they were late.

"Katie! Katie! We're late! Hurry and get your lazy butt to the car!" Katie hurriedly grabbed her stuff, pulling Maya into the car.

Arriving to Degrassi, Maya went searching for Cam until a girl blocker her way.

"Maya Matlin, right?"

She nodded curious about what this girl wanted.

"I'm Zoe—"

"Yeah, yeah I know, why stop me?"

Suddenly Zoe was in her face both their noses almost touching.

Geez. This girl's got some major proximity issues. Maya thought.

"You're dating Campbell Saunders, so listen Matlin, you spend any more time with him, I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

"Why should I stop hanging out with Cam just because you say so?" Zoey immediately stomped on Maya's foot.

"OWWW!" Maya screamed.

"Like I said, I'll make your life a living hell. It can start now, if you don't listen to me."

Desperately Maya wanted so much to hurt this girl, but remembered her consequence. It's better not to mess with her.

"Fine, Rivas But one exception."

"What?" Zoe said defiantly.

"Don't have any physical contact with my boyfriend."

Gladly." She said grinning widely. Zoe released her face from Maya and ran to her first class. It seems like she won't keep that agreement. Maya sighed. _Things just got a whole lot messy. _

Cam's Pov

At math class, Cam began to get twitchy and impatient for his French class to see Maya. He still had to apologize to her for ignoring her text messages. Dallas saw him blinking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Rookie? Something going on with your eye? Or are you just faking so the teacher will let you out of class like you did with one of our hockey practices?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my eye." He said, still blinking.

"Really? Then I'm just seeing things?"

"Yup. You're just seeing things."

"Yeah really funny Rookie." Honestly, he was blinking continuously; it just wasn't any of Dallas's business. Laughing, Dallas turned around before murmuring,

"I'll just find out from your brother or your sister. I bet they'll tell me."

"You've met them already?"

"Uh yeah. You're brother told me real funny stories about you. You're sister oh my gosh she's a killer of a comedian. What happened to you Rookie? What went wrong with you?" Cam felt the anger build up in him again. Dallas realized this too and backed off a little bit.

"Hey man, I'm just joking with you." Immediately Cam's anger diffused. Class went on the usual without any disruptions from Dallas, except from Cam's excessive impatience's.

Finally French came and Cam met with Justin ready to introduce his friends and his girlfriend to him. He and his brother were the first to be in class before any of them came. Later, he spotted Tori, Tristan, and Maya. He grinned at her, but she cut her eyes to the floor. _What's wrong with her?_ Along with Maya was a guy named Miles with her. They were both talking obviously more engrossed in what they were talking about instead of French class.

"So bro, your friends, where are they?"

"They're here just not all of them."

"What are you talking about Cam? Tristan, Maya and I are here." Tori said joining the boys.

"Ah so who's this?" Justin said.

"This is Tori, that's Tristan, and the girl over to the way end is Maya."

"Huh. You got good looking friends bro. Nice job." Cam rolled his eyes still trying to get the attention of his girlfriend.

They all shook hands being generous to one another talking about where they came from and blah blah… you know the usual things new people talk about. All through their conversation, Cam stood up going to sit with Maya.

Even before Cam could get 2 desks to her, Maya saw him and bolted for another desk with Miles in tow. He frowned and grabbed Maya by the arm. She tried hard to break away from his grip but since he was a hockey player and he was ten times stronger than her, she knew she had no way of fighting it.

"Look if you're mad at me for ignoring your text, then I'm sorry. I was going through a hard time." _And by hard time he meant ignoring her because his family came out of nowhere and surprised him._

"I'm over that I knew you would have a good reason, but let me get back into class." She tried hard to pull from his grip again but he didn't resist.

"Wait, who was the guy you were linking arms with?"

"His name is Miles." Whatever Maya was about to say was going to leave Cam heartbroken even though it wasn't true.

"I'm dating him. I don't love you anymore. Please it's for the best." She hated herself for finally spitting out a lie just to do as Zoe said. Maya had an uncanny sense of someone watching them, so she turned around and stared at a pair of eyes that belonged to Zoe herself. She smiled, but at the moment the only one happy was her and neither Cam nor Maya could ever feel happy ever again.

Finally, Cam released her and allowed her to get to French. Cam joined seconds later sitting as far away from Maya as possible. Tristan, Justin, and Tori were completely clueless as to what just happened. Maya linked arms with Miles again and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked on with admiration, but from a distance, Cam didn't look all that happy.

Hockey practice came yet again. Same old practice, same old teammates and same old loser wanting attention.

"Hey Saunders, why you feeling blue? Does your mommy have to come here to give you a little cheering up?" Luke said making crying noises. Richard joined along.

"I don't understand how you got a player with no self esteem for himself. What a douche." Richard replied to Luke's comment.

The boys all agreed wondering why they had the odd Campbell Saunders on their team. Sometimes, they just didn't know how he ended up on the team in the first place.

Questions were floating in Cam's head about Maya. It was always about Maya.

_What does she mean she doesn't love me?_

_Why would she date a guy so weird as Miles?_

_Why was she ignoring me all of a sudden?_

_Am I finally losing it again?_

After every question he took a breath. Dallas ordered every player to get out on the ice and put on their skates. Instead, Cam was left behind. He went into the locker room, stripped his shirt and threw his skate on the ground. He screamed his heart out.

"Why? Why? Why?" he looked up at the ceiling while saying those words.

Even though his family came to stay with him permanently, the feeling of pressure, contempt, and sadness always brought him down. Therapy sessions weren't helping. The stupid pills he was drinking weren't working. He just wanted it all to go away. His girlfriend left him for some other idiot.

_I always thought Maya would be my strength in all of this. I guess I was wrong. _

After practice, Cam went home along with his siblings. They all discussed about their first day, the people they met and what subjects they were taking. Cam was the last to speak making his a little shorter than his brother and sister.

During dinner he lost his appetite and left to cuddle on his bed with a little stuffed animal as Maya had instructed him to have some time ago. He stared at pictures of the two of them.

_She would never betray me like this. There's gotta be some reason why she's pushing me away. I love her she loves me. What's going on Maya?_

Immediately, he drowned into sleep but a text alerted him about something interesting. Please don't be Dallas, Tristan, or Tori please please please. He thought. Opening his phone he was shocked at who wrote the text

**I can't ignore this no matter who says we can't be together. Listen I've got something to tell you. Please Cam, can you meet me at Little Miss Steaks. **

**Xoxo**

**Maya**

Tears of joy streamed down his face. He was ready, to see his girlfriend and kiss her and her with no end. Getting out of bed, he stole the keys of Justin and when everyone was asleep he took the car for a spin to Little Miss Steaks, feeling that twitchy feeling we call **Love.**

**Alright please don't hate me for what I did to Camaya. But I can't always claim them to be perfect, there's gotta be some flaws in their relationship. Well, I introduced Miles for the first time. Tell me guys what you think is gonna happen next. Spoiler: I may be twisting it a little bit more than what you expect. Ok tell me what you guys think -_-**


	3. a little bit of this and a lot of that

**A/N: Ok my pretty people, I decided to make each chapter different. Ok, previously, Cam is meeting Maya at Little Miss Steaks. So the story continues after that. I know there's not a lot of people reviewing and that makes me sad. But… just knowing the fact that people do view this makes me even happier. Don't get me wrong I do love reviews and follows and favorites, but yeah. Please review. Ok. This note is getting long so now I will vamoozo out and let y'all read.**

**Cam Pov**

Love doesn't even cover how much I feel. I pushed my way out of the car and saw my Maya pacing around looking worried. _She's so cute when she's worried. _

"Maya? I'm here."

Immediately she turned around to allow me to see her whole profile. Ocean blue eyes stared back at me.

"Oh Cam, listen we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. That's kinda the reason I'm here." I would've rambled on about how I miss her and all that romantic stuff, but I didn't because she interrupted me.

"Cam, I don't love that guy you saw earlier, but I can't tell you why I have to ignore you. I'm sorry Cam. I don't want you to have the wrong impression. Dang it if only I didn't agree to that girl. Ok, listen the point is I don't want you to give up on us. I'm not. Every time I'm with that guy I only think about you. I paid Miles to date me. I did things I'm not proud of. But Cam what would really crush me is if you would dump me because of my stupid act and I—"

I immediately flung my arms around her. She didn't have to be sorry. I didn't even want to hear her speech. I felt my shirt getting soaked up from Maya's tears. _It's ok Maya. We all do things we're not proud of. Believe me, I know._ She looked up at me with her streaked face and all I wanted to do was to keep her in my arms and never let go. Maya cried even louder and I almost wanted to join her.

Finally releasing her, I looked into her eyes and loved that she came back to me.

"Maya, it's alright. At least I know the whole story. I just felt embarrassed when I didn't really get to introduce you to my brother. Hell, I even said you were my girlfriend."

The smile that appeared on her face made me want to grin and dances like an idiot.

"Cam I'm glad you understand, but I can't be spending time with you all the time. Just know that I love you. Even if I pass you at the halls at school just know that I'm not ignoring you on purpose."

"I can deal with that rather than losing you forever."

I leaned in closer cupping her face in my hand, and kissed her until the clock struck nine.

**Maya Pov**

One word: Amazing. Finally I can know that Campbell and I still love each other. When I came home Katie guarded my door not allowing me to pass.

"Where did you go Maya?"

"Why?"

Crap. I completely forgot that I took mom's keys. They were sleeping, how else was I supposed to get transportation?

"I went to see Cam."

"At his house?"

"No. We met up at Little Miss Steaks."

"I thought you two broke up. I was pretty happy today when you clung to Miles. Maya, he's a better influence on you rather than Cam."

Here we go again.

"Ok just because Miles isn't on the hockey team doesn't mean that you get to judge every guy in my life based on what team, family, or category they're in!" I put my hands on my face ready to explode. She always does this. It doesn't matter if it's Cam. I always hear: _Maya you should be hanging with them, or hey sis you gotta be with the right crowd, or Cam is gonna just ruin you like Drew did to me. And Blah blah blah blah…._

"Maya you're gonna thank me later. Tristan isn't part of the guys I judge."

"Ok that doesn't count because he's gay."

"Well duh Maya."

I pushed her away from my room and hurriedly ran in. Tomorrow's a new day. Make the most of it.

The next day I trudged with my book bag waiting for Miles.

"You're late. I've been waiting for over 30 minutes."

"Hey, it's not my fault that my dad is making me help him in his governor stuff."

That was a lame excuse. Nice job Miles.

"Just hurry and link your arm in mine so Zoey sees." He did as I said and we both walked to the halls. The scene in front of me made me almost drop my coffee.

Zoe was sweetly talking to Cam touching his Ice Hounds Jacket. I heard bits of their conversation.

"So, I heard you guys are playing championship tonight. I'll come and cheer you on.

"Yeah, cool. It will be nice to see you there."

"Yeah I know. I'll have this big banner for you also."

"Uh… ok." Cam was close to leaving. _Yes! Yes! Go Cam go. _Before I could be happy she pulled Cam's jacket aggressively.

"Wait Saunders, can you give me your number now?"

"OK." HE immediately gave it leaving a smilling Zoe.

Finally Cam left joining the hockey team.

Zoe came up to me and approved of Miles and me "dating."

"So you replaced your man pretty quick don't ya think? Besides this one is better for you."

"What did I tell you Rivas? I said no physical contact with Cam."

"You mean your ex boyfriend? Yeah um… I can be with him since your with the famous Miles Hollingsworth."

My face drained of color. What the heck? Is she thinking straight? That's my agreement to this whole mess.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and grab myself a coffee." Zoe bumped my own coffee to the ground. "Oops." She smiled running the other direction.

Ugh. Miles released his arm and ran to the bathroom to get towels. The coffee stains were on my jeans and part of my shirt. Yup, this is how it feels to live in hell through Zoey's perspective. Joy. At least Miles is a gentleman.

We cleaned up the mess and ran for our classes. I didn't care one bit if those teachers yelled at me. The one they should be yelling at is Zoe freaking Rivas.

**Cam Pov**

Yup, that girl was insane. She practically forced me to give her my number. What else could I have done? I didn't want to be rude. So it's partly the reason I gave it to her. The team all cheered when I entered for class.

"Rookie!" They all shouted. Well, except for Richard. It's always Richard.

"Yo, what's going on?"

"Nothing, we got relationship problems."

"When you mean 'we' who are you guys really talking about?"

"Dallas, Luke, and Richard. But Richard's being an a** and not wanting us to help with his problems." Owen said to me.

"Well include me in your pity problems." I said simply knowing that I was supposed to act for Maya's sake.

"Yup you've got it bad Rookie. We've seen your girl with that fancy dude, you know Drew's boss's son. How did you guys break off anyway? Did she or you call it off?"

I put my best sad face into play.

"She did. I did something stupid and now I've been begging for her forgiveness and she just pushed me away." I lied smoothly.

"What does she see in that dude anyway. Because Rookie I thought you guys look so much better." Dallas said. _Was I hearing straight? Did Dallas just give me a compliment? I can now die a happy man._

"So what's up with you guys problems?"

Owen ticked off the problems one by one.

"Dallas wants to date Alli Bhendari, but she's dating this French dude—"

"Whom I think is a total douche with no life." Dallas interrupted.

"Anyway, Luke's got a thing for that girl Zoe Rivas—"

"I just saw her with you regurgitator. What the heck did she want from you?" Luke asked.

"My number. She said she would watch us play tonight."

"Huh, good job for increasing my chances of getting her Rookie." Luke smiled at me.

"Ok can you guys just stop interrupting me? Richard likes this girl named Callie. He told her he liked him but she didn't feel the same way." Poor Richard. I'm happy I wasn't in that situation.

We all had a nice talk about broken relationships and that was that.

Game was tonight and I was excited. I hope Maya can make it. I could care less about Zoe. That Miles guy was getting to me. He's rich? His dad is the governor?

Not only did Maya pick an attractive guy but he also was rich? I bet she had to give a lot more money to that dude.

Richard came up to me and pulled me to the lockers for a "talk"

"Listen up Saunders, keep up this act of showing off and I'm gonna punch you right through your face you got that?"

"What kind of showing off are you talking about?"

"Don't act all dumb with me. I know that little trick of yours."

"Whatever you say Richard." I laughed so hard at his own stupidity. I was ready to get out of the lockers until he pulled me aggressively just like Zoe had.

"Listen MVP just back off and let me have your spotlight. Because we all know about your messed up relationship with skinny bone Matlin."

At that moment, I swear I wanted to punch and slap him in the face for talking about Maya like that . Especially since I desperately wanted to tell him what Maya told me.

"Oh and see you on the ice tonight. Let's hope you score at least one goal." Richard said his voice echoing when he left the lockers.

All I could think was: _What the heck is up with this freak?_

**Ok… That's the end of Chappie 3. I personally thought this sucked, but maybe you can prove me wrong. I tried first perspective as you can see and I continued with the change of povs. But next chapter will uploaded shortly and I hope my pretty people can still stick with me. ;)**


	4. victories, dreams, and lots of drama

**A/N: Hi pretty people! Well, I apologize for not updating soon enough. I swear I had Ch. 4 ready to update in my notebook, but I never got time to post it. This chapter will be a little different also with some little surprises. The only ice hound that doesn't treat Cam right is Richard and that's how I want it to be. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

The hockey players were getting ready for the game. After the nasty talk with Richard, Cam didn't seem all that fazed. Actually he felt much better.

"Ready to score for us Rookie?" Owen said.

"Yup. I'm ready." _Maya please be there._

When the Ice Hounds were called, all stepped onto the ice facing their competitors. _It's now or nothing._

The game began. Maya and Zoe were in the crowd both cheering for the same guy. Cam looked up to see Maya's pretty face. _I can do this. She's here, she's my strength. _Cam immediately dashed through the ice. The puck was aimed at him. He maintained his distance from his competitors.

"Cam! Cam!" His team shouted. He was tough enough to ignore their cries and continue on until Richard grabbed the puck with his hockey stick. The crowd went wild.

"Richard! Richard!" The crowd Changed. His face was content. Under his helmet, he smirked at Cam. _Now's who's better now? _Five seconds on the timer and the Ice Hounds were tying with the other team. 5…4…3… Richard quickly swung his stick and with one second to spare, he scored ending the score with 5 to 3.

"Ice Hounds win!" The announcer said.

The team all ran to Richard and gave manly hugs, besides Cam. The crowd seemed to fade into a whisper as his thoughts clouded his mind. Wasn't he supposed to be happy? They won. Wasn't that awesome? _I should be cheering Richard on. _For the first time in his life Cma hadn't been the one to cause th team to actually win. Every game that they played before Richard, Cam always scored the point that would lead them to victory. Of course, cameras and interviews were always welcome, but he didn't care. _Then what's wrong with someone else doing it for you? You should be happy Cam. Don't be jealous. _Cam didn't want to listen to his conscious no matter how smarter it was than himeslef. Zoey's sign didn't help much either. It said

**Go Cam, Go Ice Hounds, we love you  
So score some points to make us proud too!**

He chuckled. Maya leaned her head towards the exit and Cam was happy to get away from misery. Both of them were snuck to the exit, entering the night sky. He sat on the available bench his thoughts all messed up.

"C'mon Cheer up cam. You guys won the championship. Shouldn't you at least feel happy for that?" Maya sat beside him staring at their hands entertwined.

"You don't get it Maya do you?" He raised his voice higher making Maya flinch.

"What?"

"Hockey has been my life and suddenly someone wants to take my life and claim it as their own!" She seemed confused.

"Who?"

"Richard Berr. You know the guy Tristan got all excited about."

Cam just stared at her. If only she knew what kind of hardship he was having with that newbie. He leaned his head against Maya's shoulder seeking comfort.

"Look no matter how bad things get, Cam, you don't always have to blame yourself or always feel sad just because you're teammates don't pay attention to you. You gotta suck it up and walk with pride again. Don't let that Richard guy get to you. If he wants to comete with you, then fine. Allow him to, but don't ever give up Campbell Saunders, I love you."

He said nothing knowing that Maya was right. She was always right.

"I love you too Maya. I'd rather have these secret meetings than to lose you forever."

"I know, I do too."

Cam moved closer to his girlfriend. The moment seemed perfect, just to the two of them on a bench on a nice night. He leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started slow until both decided to deepen it. Maya wrapped both her armsaround Cam's neck, enjoying what little time they had left. Cam moved closer to her, all the worries , and jealousies flew away. It was like he was flying. Before it got too intense, Maya broke away, saying that she needed to go. Cam insisted one one more kiss and she gave in, but suddenly they heard a noise of a door slamming. _Someone was watching us. _They both thought. Both raced back to their parents keeping their distances from each other.

Justin had taken Cam home. They wee both in the car not saying much.

"So little bro congrats. You won championship!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You didn't seem happy after you won. Got something on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh." Nothing was said after that. Zoe texted over 10 messages on his phone.

**Hey hockey player how are you?**

**Cam?**

**Hey, Can't wait to see you tonite**

**Cam, where are you?**

**Why are you ignoring me?**

Other texts similar to those trailed down Cam's phone. Most of the questions annoyed Cam to no end. He didn't reply to her at first until another more recent text came up.

**I know about you and Maya. Save your breath It seems like b***ing is about to begin.**

He read it over and over again. No, no he shouldn't have risked his time with Maya. Her warnings were correct. Cam entered his room sighing. What just happened?

Maya Pov

After aya's secretive meeting with her boyfriend, She immediately ran off with Katie to get home. The sisters didn't say anything until they reached home.

"You know I'm starting to warm up to feeling of you and Cam. I don't know why, but my conscious is telling me to give him a chance.

"I never knew the day would come when you would say that." Maya laughed, but slightly frowned. Some saw us kissing. Was it Dallas? No, he'd be saying something to us instead of running away. Was it Luke? Probably not because he doesn't care. More suspects arose on her mind.

"Good night Maya." Katie said before shutting her door.

"Goo-night" She said in a blur.

"Maya, you don't have to wear superficial things you look fine just the way you are." Cam looked at her adoringly, smiling at her attire.

"Cam? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Just visiting you know."

"Katie said something good about you."

"That's a relief. What did she say?"

"That she's warmignup to the fact that you're my boyfriend."

"Ok to the rest of the world, you are my ex for right now, since you're dating happy go lucky dude."

"Hey, That's ll only last for a short while."

"When will it end?"

"Maybe when Zoey's wrath comes to an ned."

"Which will be?"

"Soon. Then I won't have to pretend like I like that jerk."

Cam smiled.

"That Richard guy is getting on my nerves." He said.

"Did I not tell you to ignore it?"  
"Well, when your with the guy close to 24/7 then maybe you can feel my pain."

"maybe not. But that's how you get along with people."

"Look, ok, I thought that his year I wouldn't have to pay attention to small things that would bring me 't you remember last year?"

"Yeah, when you wanted to commit suicide and I stopped you before anthing else happened."

"I wasn't happy. Hockey, well it didn't make me happy I missed my family like crazy, Dallas treated me poorly and—"

"I get it. You were sad."

"Yeah, but Maya I went for therapy all summer trying to figure out how to be happy."

"So if you weren't happy then why didn't you tell me? I would've been able to help you."

"I know Maya. You're practically perfect in everything you say or do, but I just want to be happy."

"Then be happy." Maya smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maya you should wake up now."

"Maya." The voice dazed off.

"Maya." Cam's voice turned feminine.

"Maya!" Katie yelled.

"What/"

"We're late for school.

"Katie, it's the weekend." She simply stared at her and looked at the calendar.

"Yeah, um… oops. Go ahead and go back to sleep."

Maya stared at her.

"I might as well stay up since you're the one who woke me up!"

Tor I and Tristan texted for a nice Saturday out together. Maya agreed to gou out to the beach and spend their time there.

"So what's going on with Cam?"

"HE's fine."

"Oh, really he seemed pretty happy last night." Tristan said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Let's not talk about Cam, how about Zig?"

"He been at Rio de Janerio."

"So that;s why he hasn't been at school." Maya said.

"Yeah, but I mean we miss him for WhisperHug."

"I miss Ziggy too." Tori said.

Tistan talked about Richard and how cute he was .Maya and Torid didn't pay attention.

The threesome went and had themselves a good time. All were throwing sand at each other, talking about boys ,an d taking pictures to post on Facerange.

The selfie song appreadered and everyone of them grinned.

"C'mon let's take a slefie." Tristan said.

They took out their phones smiling at it."

"Selfie!" They screamed.

Later they all went for some frozen yogurt talking about school and commenting on their loads of homework.

"You're so lucky you've got Miles helping you on that project for French." Tori sighed.

"You guys dating?" Tristan asked.

Maya paused befoe answering. She couldn't like to her friends, but then again for Cam and her sake itdidn't matter much.

"Yeah I'm dating him." She straightened her shoulders.

"OMG! How's he like?" Tristan asked.

"What about Cam?" Tori interrupted. Ignoring Tori, Maya said,

"he's fun, cool, and extremely cute."

"Oh, oh how many dates has he taken you on?"

"Well," Maya said sheepishly. "We haven't really gone on dates."

"Then why are you guys dating if you haven't gone on your first date?"

"Well it's complicated."

"Hello? How about Cam? What happened to him?" Tori asked.

"Maya bit her lip feeling guilty.

"Well I-I broke up with him."

Both her friends gasped in shock.

"Let me get this straight," Tistan said, "You dumped cam for rich hottie Miles?"

She nodded, knowing it wasn't really true. Miles was just a cover up for whatever Zoe wanted. She turned this whole thing in to a mess.

"Let's change the subject." With that intro, Maya gladly nodded.

Before they could spend s much time together as possible, Maya's phone beeped.

**M, I'm not feeling great. I'm vomiting and I think I'm… Please M come over please.**

It was from Cam. What's wrong with him?

"Uh, guys I got to get home."

"Who texted?" Tori asked.

"It's form Katie, she needs me at home."

**Cam, what did you do? I'm worried text me back. **

Up from a distance zoe had Cam's phone and texted back

**Just come M. I need you.**

Cam was tied to a chair and he had no way of getting out.

"Let's see how far she'll go to save you. You're with me Richard right?"

"Yup. Anything to get rid of Cam. "

Cam desperately wanted to speak but nothing came out.

"There's no use Cam, just sit tight with us." Richard said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"To get what Zoe wants and what I want. The first thing we'll do is split up you and your chicken cutlet girlfriend."

**A/N: Ok, I made this longer to make up for my absent days of not updating. Thanks guys for the many reviews. Chappie 5 will be coming out when I can make it. Also review, follow favorite anything you guys do makes me happy. Anyway until next time ;)**


	5. bravery honor and a few laughs

**A/N: I know, I'm late in updating for about 3 days. Seriously, I'm really sorry. The holiday got to me and I had absolutely no time to update. Now that I'm on spring break maybe I'll be able to post 3 more chapters to repay you guys for being so wonderful for viewing my story. Please don't forget to review, follow, or favorite this story. I'm slightly trying to work out the plot at the same time keep y'all entertained. Anyway, now I'll shut up and let you read. ;)**

Not only had Richard and Zoe kept me hostage, they wanted to split Maya and me. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're keeping me in this nut house?'

"Hey! This is my house by the way!" Zoe interrupted.

"No, but when Maya comes in then we'll explain."

Zoe and Richard continued to talk amongst themselves. I wasn't in favor for the kidnapping either. Zoe came to my house wanting to hang out. I allowed her to, but I didn't expect her to do something like this. I looked back on our conversation

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
_Flashback_

_It was when I was busy studying for a chemistry test. Maya texted she'd be with Tristan and Tori this weekend. _

"_Cam, someone's at the door for you." Miranda yelled._

_I allowed Zoe in and she began bombarding me with question that either annoyed or shocked me like crap._

_ "Hey, Cam um… since we have that French project due next week, maybe we could start on it early?" She smiled sweetly._

_ I wasn't a guy to be rude, so I smiled at her and we started on it. Zoe sounded normal unlike whatever rumor was flying around that she wasn't. After about five minutes on our project, I decided to go to the restroom. She smiled again at me and then twiddled her thumbs while waiting._

_ Later, I came out and she blindfolded me and put me in her car. I guess you could say that she was kidnapping me, but kidnapping didn't sound like the best word to use. I saw endless depths of darkness. It was like my suicidal attempt last year, when I feared how killing myself would detach me from the world. At that moment, it was like my life was in stake (no pun intended) My breathing became labored, my heart made flip flops in my chest. Not too soon, Zoe released the blindfold and I stared into the eyes of my worst enemy: Richard._

Blinking away from the memory, I looked at Zoe's house, colorful, bright and completely ordinary. It didn't seem right for a girl who had the opposite of what her personality really was.

The door suddenly exploded, exposing Maya and Tori. She reminded me of a total bada** who protected those she loved. And in that moment love wasn't the only thing that filled my heart.

"Nice of you to join us Maya." Zoe smiled drinking whiskey.

"You bet I did." She said sweating and almost on the brink of falling. Tori added her support to her friend.

"Except, you know you could've left my door alone what has it done to you Maya? Hmm?"

Zoe said dramatically.

"It kept me away from Cam, that's what."

I guess you could say that a couple of things were in my head. One was that my girlfriend was a bada** who loved me to no end just like I did. Richard was just watching the two girls battle it out like an idiot, and I was the unlucky guy who is tied to a chair and couldn't get himself out of it. It was pretty pitiful. I'm on the hockey team and I can knock out guys who are twice my age, but I can't get out a chair with a rope around it. Pitiful.

"Matlin, we made a deal remember?" Zoe said," Well, you don't know how to follow rules because I saw you with Saunders after the championships." Maya froze. Her face turned pale and she couldn't process anything Zoe said.

_Matlin: 0 Rivas: 1_

"It doesn't matter!" Maya screamed, "You apparently didn't hear the part about NO physical contact with Cam!" This time Zoe faltered, looking a bit defeated. _Go Maya. _But hold up, when did they ever have this conversation?

At the time when Maya and I met at Little Miss Steaks, she had only said she was dating Miles for show, but she never really said why. I stared at the scene before me, not feeling like I was being productive. Well, duh I was wrapped with rope how else was I supposed to help?

"Ok, ok you guys can stop your bickering." Richard said out of the blue. No one paid attention to him at first until he yelled at them again which caused them to halt. Both girls stared at Richard and me. Zoe came forward to my face and then untied me to only put me on halt again.

"I finally get what I want with you, Campbell Saunders." Which was?

Maya dashed forward to grab me from Zoe's hold, but Richard saw this and took hold of both her hands and put them behind her back.

"Cam! Cam!" My little angel called to me.

But suddenly her cries turned to muffles as Zoe leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. She wasn't being gentle either. The only girl I had kissed in my life was Maya. With Zoe, it was forced, but with Maya it was natural. She pulled at my hair and pusher her lips forcibly on mine. There was nothing I could do but kiss her back.

I knew Maya was here witnessing this whole thing, but also being tortured by the fact that Zoe and I were kissing. She pressed me to the wall, not allowing me much of an escape from her grasp.

_"You're ten times stronger than me Cam." Maya had said once._

And I was. I was on the hockey team, fit for the NHL, and practically better than the rest of my teammates.

_"You could always beat someone if you had the chance." Maya continued._

"_Probably. But that's not in my nature. Just like I'm not mean to someone on purpose."_

_ "Three are times when you need to be." She had said._

Now was certainly one of those times. My hands immediately moved down to Zoe's chest. It wasn't a sexual attempt, but a physical one. While she kissed me, I pushed her away as hard as I could. Zoe landed on her butt when I forced her off. Her eyes stared incredulously at mine.

"Saunders? You didn't enjoy that? I bet it's better than what Maya can do for you."

"You're wrong Zoe. Maya gives it better than you ever could." She moved back, clearly hurt.

"You know what else?" I continued." Just stay the hell away from me and Maya. I know the stories about your possessive behavior. I don't want to be one of those guys checked off your list. I'm not interested In whatever lousy attempt at romance you're trying to pull off."

The look of hurt bit deeper into Zoe's eyes. I couldn't care less if I was the one who caused that pain. Maya finally released herself from Richard with some kung-fu move she probably made up, and caught me in a protective embrace.

Zoe watched us both with tears streaming down her face. Richard stood beside her, wanting to comfort her.

"Back off idiot! You're only my minion maid."**(A/N: this is the name that I called my ginger friend and I decided to use it in the story)**

He did as she said, and that's when I knew what Richard's weakness was. Zoe. Whatever Owen had told me about Richard loving a girl named Callie was a lie. I had seen the way he stared at Zoe after the championship. She paid no mind to him and moved away feeling contempt for both Maya and me.

Maya and I silently moved away from Zoe's house towards the door.

"Wait!" Zoe thundered at me and I knew it was coming to his.

"Maya go home. I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing her cheek. She obeyed me walking right out the door with a smile on her face with Tori.

As for me, terror was just only the beginning.

**Maya Pov**

It was like the world's problems floated away from my shoulders because I was smiling and dancing like an idiot which caused Katie to stare at me weirdly.

"Did cupid shoot you with an arrow or something?"

"You could say that." I said smiling at my parents and to Katie.

I was happy for Cam. He finally stood up to someone other than Dallas. Ha, Zoe totally deserves it for being the b*** she usually is. Katie started at me smiling.

"Where's your other half?"

"Who, Cam?"

"Yeah, isn't that your other half?"

"He's at his house."She stared at me examining me as if I were a lab animal. Then she moved away to run with Jake.

I sat in my bed scrolling through my phone which mostly consisted of Tori or Tristan

**Thanks for a fun weekend May!**

**Awesome day with my besties :)**

I smiled and went back to sleep smiling at the goodness a single day could bring.

**Cam Pov**

Like I said terror was just the beginning for me and Zoe just got to the bottom of it. Richard stood there defending her.

"Why did you reject me?" Did she have to this obvious?

"Because you're a whiny brat that ruins people's lives for your own satisfaction."

"Do not."

"Do too. And I can prove it."

"Ok, how?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"You tortured Maya just to get to me."

"You seemed so oblivious that day I kept begging for your number."

"Because I used reverse psychology. I'm smarter than to allow you to harass my girlfriend. Besides I gave you my number in grade school. I don't understand why I had to see you again in high school."

"How was I supposed to know that you ended up at Degrassi?" Zoe shot back staring defiantly at me. _Two can play at that game, Rivas._

"We were friends at Kapuskasing! I thought you liked me, and I thought we were going to wait till you got into the NHL while I was an Emmy award winning actress to date. I thought you said that." Was she crazy?

"Zoe, I never said anything like that. You made that plan, and then you became an actress for West Drive." Clearly, when Zoe and I were in preschool we became friends because she defended me when someone pushed me off the swings. We separated ways back after my dad pushed me to become a hockey player because he used to be one. Justin ended up playing basketball which didn't meet up to my dad's standards. Miranda became a ballerina which pleased mom but not dad.

"Why do you look back on the past?" I asked her.

"Because I had more fun times with you that anybody else." Zoey cried.

"Listen, we're two different people now. Just stay out of Maya's and my life."

"Why did you pick her, the skinny chicken little?"

"Because I love her with all my heart that's why. Just go your own way Zoe." I finally said walking out the door of her house.

"You've really got the guts to be mean to her." Richard suddenly said.

At that point, I was pissed. Not just for Zoe, but also for this loser.

"You know what? How would it feel to be in my shoes Richard huh? Zoe's messing with my girlfriend, my team and my enemies treat me like trash. I'm never happy and I just want it to away! Maybe if you could sometimes feel what I feel then you wouldn't be the jerk you are today." I said with dignity.

Zoe had tortured me in fourth grade when she said to me she had a crush on me. I kept telling her no. but Zoe Rivas never accepts a simple rejection. She tried giving me flowers, watching movies, and playing fun game to show me that we would fit as a couple, but dating never crossed my mind at that age. It was either my uninterest or not good looking girls that influenced my opinion.

After talking out the jerk, his mouth dropped open with utter shock. Ha, take that.

When I came home Justin and Miranda hugged me which ease the anger built in my chest.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare as a family?" My dad asked. We all agreed ready for a fun night.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Miranda asked me.

"Dare." I smiled at her.

"Um." She thought for an embarrassing prank for me.

"I dare you to spit on your hand and shake Justin's hand."

"Ew. Miranda why?" Justin said. I smiled gladly spitting at my hand. I extended my hand towards him and he groaned shaking my hand while feeling the moisture of my saliva.

"Gross." He muttered.

Justin turned to me."Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Do you love Maya with all your heart?' It was an easy question that I answered flawlessly.

"Of course I love her. Why?"

"Well, let's just say what I saw today didn't sound promising." He said.

"What did you see?"

"You were talking to Zoe Rivas when you swore that you wouldn't after that incident in seventh grade."

"Her dragging my foot had nothing to do with the conversation. "Why were you there anyway?"

"Mom was worried that you didn't come before curfew. And I happened to stumble on my brother talking to the psycho who stalked you in grade school."

"Well you don't have to worry, she won't bother me anyway because I made it clear to her that I don't want anything do with her."

"How about Richard?" Miranda asked.

I smiled triumphantly which caused my family to stare at me weirdly.

"You'll be happy to know that that loser won't be calling me out anytime soon."

"We're proud of you honey." Mom and dad hugged me tightly.

At that moment, there wasn't any feeling that I felt besides the happiness of finally being me, Campbell Saunders.

**To tell you the truth this chapter has got to be the longest I have ever written. And to tomfeltnerlover1991 I hope this chapter satisfies you because its for you. I finally made a good ending out of this chapter but don't expect it to be my last. I've got other surprises as you can see that Zoe and Cam knew each other even before Degrassi. More surprises to come because this week I will be busy with a script and at the same time this story. I promise 3 more chapters are on the way :)**


	6. Happy Birthday Cam!

**A/N: Hi everybody! Well, now that I'm finished with my script, all of my free time will be devoted to this story! I know I'm happy too. This chapter will mostly be about Cam's birthday and how it will be celebrated, well you know since they didn't do it on the show. Anyway this chapter will be a little shorter than what I usually do because I was rushing to keep my promise and submit 3 more chapters this week. So forgive me if they aren't really that long. Anyway, enjoy :)**

It has been four months since school began this semester and Maya was a sophmore while Cam was a junior. Zoe never bothered Cam anymore and decided to date Miles. Those two were inseparable. _Good luck with her_. Cam thought. He was really the only one who knew who Zoe really was. As for Richard, he stopped harassing Cam and for that Cam was happy.

Cam went for practice the next day to not find his teammates anywhere in the locker room.

"Guys? Dallas?" He called to the room.

Suddenly the lights were opened and the Ice Hounds jumped up from their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday, Rookie!" Dallas, Owen, and Luke said smiling. Maya came up from behind him and kissed his cheek. A cake came by from Imogen, Drew, and Adam.

"How'd you guys know?"Cam asked his teammates.

"Your little girlfriend here told us." Luke said smiling and patting Maya's back.

"Happy Birthday Cam!" Imogen said hugging him.

"So what are you gonna do today Birdman?" Owen asked. Cam looked around at the nice people in his life. His head turned to Maya. She was the luckiest person to enter his life.

"Why don't we play a game of ice hockey?" He said smiling at everyone.

The guys cheered and everyone went on the ice.

"Go Cam!" Maya and Imogen said sitting together.

The game began. Owen was on Cam's team and each separated ways. He guarded the puck with his hockey stick and pushed away his other competitors.

Cam yelled, "Owen! Man, I'm open!" Own looked up and passed it to him. Cam slid on the ice smiling at his audience. (Maya, Imogen, Adam, and Drew) Dallas bumped into Cam playing aggressively for the puck. It didn't faze him and he got right back up.

"Go Cam!" Adam yelled. Becky joined him later and so did Eli and Clare.

"What did we miss?" Clare asked Adam.

"A lot." Adam replied.

Meanwhile with the game the score was **Cam's team**: 3 **Dallas's team**:3. Both tied with twenty seconds on the timer. _C'mon you can do it Cam. Everyone's counting on you._ Both boys saw the puck fly in the air. They stared at each other wondering who was going to run for it. Immediately the two dashed towards it but with awesome reflexes of Dallas he collided with Cam, causing Cam to falls face first into the ice. Everyone saw the scene. Some gasped, some yelled, and some just stared. Dallas stepped back from his place and immediately all the boys came to see him.

"Hey, What the hell?" Luke said to Dallas. This time Cam couldn't get himself back up. Maya rushed down from the bleachers to comfort her boyfriend.

"Cam?" Maya knelt down before him and examined his head.

"Ma-ya?" He said back at her a little broken.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"What's going on?" Imogen and Adam said rushing towards the couple.

"No time from questions call the ambulance!" Maya said frantically.

"Maya, let me go to the hospital with you." Dallas said clearly disappointed at what he did.

"Why should you? You caused this mess. Of all the days, it's on his birthday!"

Dallas backed away and had a lecture from his teammates.

"What is wrong with you man?" Luke said.

"Is winning really all that you care about?" Owen said to him'

"Cam only wanted to play this for fun!"

As more harsh comments were said, Dallas sunk down in his seat feeling more regretful.

"Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear." The boys backed away and said to each other they would visit Cam.

The ambulance eventually took Cam to the hospital and the people looked at Maya.

"Are you family?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend."

"Then you can visit him on visiting hours with the rest of the others."

"Wait! Please I was the only one who got him to you guys. His family doesn't know about this yet. Please let me come with him. I'll call his parents later." The ambulance people looked at her and saw the devotion she had to her boyfriend. They all nodded and she stayed in the back staring at her boyfriend's countenance.

At the moment, his eyes were closed, probably sleeping. She leaned her head against his chest listening to his faint heart beats.

"Cam, I love you." Maya whispered to his chest, "Don't worry you're birthday isn't ruined."

When they all got to the hospital, Maya immediately called Cam's parents.

"Hello? Maya?" Cam's mom answered.

"Mrs. Saunders? It's Maya, Cam's in the hospital and he's about to wake up."

"Ok, Maya we will all be there in a few." She said and they both disconnected.

_What do I tell his parents?_ Cam's eyes shot open and he examined the place he was in.

_A hospital? Where's Maya? It's my birthday what am I doing here?_

Questions shot from his head. The nurses looked at him and they stared whispering to each other as they were about to leave his room.

"That's Campbell Saunders? My daughter loves him."

"Mine too. She goes to the same school as him."

"He's from Kapuskasing, right?

"Yup. But he was drafted to play here for the Ice Hounds."

The two nurses went to their own jobs and Cam closed his eyes again. _So it seems like everybody knows me._ He sighed. He heard his teammate's voices.

"Um… What's Cam's room number?

"614. Over to your left." A blond haired nurse said to them.

"Rookie! How ya feelin'?" Owen said standing next to him. Luke and Richard stood by the corner staying at him.

"I'm a little better."

"Where's your girlfriend? You're really lucky to have her."

Cam looked at Luke stunned.

"Thanks. I guess she's making a phone call."

"We are really sorry about Dallas. We don't know what got into him." _He's a jock who only cares about his ego._

"You ok?" Richard asked. At least he had the nerve to say that.

"Yeah, I'm good." Right then, Maya entered the room.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." She said then turned to Cam.

"Your parents are coming in a few minutes."

"Thanks Maya." He smiled at her and then turned to the rest of the gang who decided to come.

To cheer Cam up, everyone played charades. In his bed he was laughing or smiling.

Then Imogen and Drew presented the cake from the locker room and everyone sang to him. Even Richard sang happily with the rest. His family came later, feeling as though they interrupted the event going on, but Miranda and Justin Cam forward and kissed Cam's forehead as a gift. Everyone went outside to eat cake besides Richard. He wanted to talk to him while everybody else was out of ear shot.

"Hey, um I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were going through a tough time you know with the pressure and whatever."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry that you weren't able to get Zoe as a girlfriend though." Cam said smiling. Even in the midst of being in a hospital bed he was still happy.

"I don't think I need her anymore. She's dating Miles and Luke used to love her. I guess I'm fine with just being single."

"You're just lucky you have a good girlfriend who loves and cares about you." Richard continued.

"Yeah, I'm happy too."

"When I first met you, I didn't want to not like you. It's just that I was really jealous that people knew you more that they knew me."

"Well you liked to be so arrogant when I met you and that's how I came to hate you."

"I only did that to fit in, but other than that I was jealous of your fame. I came from Minnesota and you came from Kapuskasing I heard about you even before I came to Degrassi."

"Yeah I know. Some nurses were talking about me before any of you guys came."

"But for the record, you're a nice guy and you really deserve to be captain." Cam smiled. It wasn't surprising that he'd brought that up. Many of the Ice Hounds thought the same thing. Dallas was, in a way, mean to others while Cam wasn't mean on purpose.

The rest of the gang came back and his brother and sister went over to him to take a selfie with him.

"Little bro, happy sixteenth! We love you." Justin said smiling.

They all played games and conversed in the hospital. Tori and Tristan came later greeting Cam yet again.

_I guess it wasn't as bad of a birthday as I thought it'd be_. Cam ended up singing karaoke again with Maya which pleased the crowd to no end. Everyone sang along.

Suddenly Dallas came and interrupted the party. The Ice Hounds looked at him disapprovingly.

"Relax, I'm only here to talk to Cam."

"You really have the nerve to come and ruin his party." Drew said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't come to ruin anything." Dallas turned to Cam.

"Listen Rookie, I'm sorry for being such an a** about competition. I've always been like that. Even thought I try to control it, it just happens. I know that you hate me for being a birthday wrecker, so that's all I wanted to say."

The crowd took a breath and as one turned to Cam waiting for his response. Even his girlfriend stared on with admiration.

"I forgive you Dallas. I know how you are, and sometimes competition can get into my head. But if I was in your place then this is exactly what I'd do."

"I'm also sorry you've gotta spend your birthday in a hospital.

"I mean it's not that bad. You guys came by to support me and let me have fun, so I'm grateful to you all."

"So I'm forgiven?" Dallas asked.

"But there's one condition."

"What?'

"You don't make fun of me at all, but I also get the title "Captain"" Cam said triumphantly.

Dallas looked at him for a second and then carefully chose his words.

"Cam, I can't give you the title captain because coach has to determine that."

Cam looked disappointed for a minute but then brightened.

"Then you can tell him that I can be captain."

Dallas didn't look in favor for the degrade, but he sighed and nodded. The whole crowd soon left because the nurses said that he needed to rest. Well, except for Maya. She tiptoed to Cam's bed and smiled at him. He was lost in the blue eyes of his girlfriend.

"How was your birthday party?"

The two kissed for a second and then stared into each other's eyes.

"It was amazing."

Maya kicked off her shoes and asked him to move over.

"Maya, you know you're supposed to go home right? Katie is gonna kill me if she knew I kept you for the night."

She ignored him and laid beside him their faces were close to each others.

"Everyone has given their birthday presents to you. I haven't yet. So this is the best I've got. Unless you want me to leave then…"

Maya was ready to come out of the bed, but he stopped her.

"Maybe you could stay the night with me. Just call your parents and say that you're off with Tori."

Both smiled and Maya did as he said. Katie was ok with it and she closed her phone and looked back at her boyfriend.

They both cuddled together. Cam brushed the hair away from her face and liked what he saw.

"Is this one of the weirdest birthdays you've ever had?"

"Nah, I've had weirder. This one is just like every other birthday besides me ending up in the hospital."

"Yeah, but Dallas doesn't deserve to be forgiven for what he did to you. Why did you forgive him?"

"Well, I guess this is the birthday where I have to forgive starting with my pretty girlfriend."

"Gosh you are so cheesy. And what do you have to forgive from me?"

"Oh nothing. I used that for dramatic effect."

"Are you turning into Tristan?"

"No, just trying a new trend that's all."

"Well I like the same Campbell Saunders I fell in love with."

"Oh then I'll work on that." He winked at her and the nurse came in. Maya hid in the covers while the nurse did her duties with him. When she left Maya came out of the covers and snuggled with Cam once more.

"Oh, I forgot Cam, Happy Birthday." Lights were turned off and Cam blew out the candle beside them. It was like blowing out his sixteenth birthday candle all over again.

**Well people, hate it? Love it? But I swear the next chapter will be more action packed than what you read here. Well now that Richard and Cam are friends (kinda) and Dallas is left in the brink, what do you guys think? I don't know either. But I think it's gonna spark some more drama. Review Review! And Favorite, or follow. More to come this week. I'm still going on my promise. Two more chappies to go! ^_^**


	7. friendships and relationships are tested

**A/N: Ok, people I am gonna be off this story for a long while since I have used up most of my time on this story and this will be my longest chappie to tell you I'll be on a short break. I'm not completely gonna get off the story it's just I'll be more busy as time goes on. Like I said there's more action and drama for this chapter. But later it gets feistier. Ugh. I know I sound so cheesy… just like Cam :0 Anyway happy reading guys. Most of this chapter will be told in Maya's Pov. Because c'mon Maya deserves some spotlight. LOL ok.**

Tori and Tristan decided to pick me up for school. Katie was clueless to my sleepover at Saunders 101 (aka the hospital) That night, Cam had told me it was the best birthday because of my nice gift. Since he was still in the hospital, I only saw him after school. Each day, he said he was getting stronger and was ready to get back on the ice. Though I cautioned him to stay away from sports after a while, he just laughed it off. Except he didn't get it. I was dead- on serious in my stare and posture. (even though he thought my straight posture was sorta cute) French class wasn't the same without him. Sure, I had Tristan and Tori to back me up, but my consequence was having Zoe in the class with me. Even though our tension was easing off, she gave me those death glares that easily made me cringe. It made me feel a little more anxious. Sometimes my teacher would blab on and on until I almost lost it and demanded to go to the restroom to calm myself down. Gosh, I'm turning into Cam. Just thinking about him made me feel off the edge. We didn't say much about anything lately. The nurses at the hospital took away his phone until he was ready to be released. It sucks, I know. Though Katie had said she was fine with me dating Cam, she was really lying or simply not showing her dislike. Sometimes, I'd catch her giving death glares to him or giving me signals but I knew she was just trying to be protective. As usual.

When Tori, Tristan, and I came to Degrassi, thoughts of Cam vanished from my mind. _It's time to focus on school. Don't worry about Cam, he's got people caring for him._

"Why were you so quiet May?" Tori asked.

"Still worried about Cam?" Tristan asked. I didn't want to say anything, though knowing me, I guess they solved the short mystery of Maya Matlin.

"He'll be fine." Tori said patting my back. The first bell rang and Tori and Tristand and I went to our first class= French.

The teacher was waiting for her students to come by until a new one came and the teacher lit up. The two were in hushed whispers and the newbie was smiling at her. The teacher clapped he rhands to wake up her students.

"Ok class, we have a new student. Her name is Meagan DeBlanc. Please Meagan, tell us something about yourself."

All eyes went on her and she sunk a little by the attention.

I had to admit she was pretty attractive. With high cheekbones, brown hair, blue green eyes, and a killer smile, she definitely would be a prize for any guy in this school.

"So hey I'm Meagan. I transferred here because I love Canada and would love to visit the places here. I love writing music and making new songs. I want to have a band, but all I've got is my journal and music. Also, I play volleyball."

"Take your seat next to Miss Maya over there Meagan." The teacher said. That spot next to me was usually for Cam. Now that he's in the hospital, people respected that seat and didn't sit on it, knowing Cam will be coming back soon.

"You're Maya?"

"Yeah. I'm in the band here."

"Oh, what instrument you play?"

" I really play everything, but it cello."

"Oh, I play piano and sometimes guitar."

"Have you written any songs?" I asked more excited to know about her.

"I wrote at least two songs but they aren't that great." Meagan reacher from her book bag and had two sheets in her hand.

One was called Dancing Crazy (**A/N: All credit goes to Miranda Cosgrove.)** and the other Valentine** (A/n: All credit goes to Madison Beer and Cody Simpson) **Was she kidding? These were great. I saw the lyrics to Valentine. They sounded romantic.

**If you found the one, throw your heart in the sky. **

**Let'em know that love is starting,**

**And we won't have to wonder why cuz we know for sure.**

"When did you write this song?" I asked amazed at her rhyming skills.

"I wrote in on Valentine's Day. When I was in 8th grade, I dated this guy named Cameron."

Sounds romantic. "What did you two do?" "Oh we did a lot of stuff." Meagan looked at the wall looking back at her past.

"When I sang him this song, he gave me flowers and we went out to eat." She smiled/

"Oh, so do you have a boyfriend?" Meagan continued.

"Yeah, his name is Campbell Saunders." I said.

"Campbell Saunders eh? Famous hockey player?"

I blushed at the mention of him.

"Yeah. He's amazing."

"I bet, since he's famous and on the hockey team. How long you guys been dating?"

"About ten months." I replied smiling at our memories.

"Wow. You're just lucky he still has you. Cameron and I broke up last year in May."

"Oh."

"Then that's when I wrote Dancing Crazy. It was more fun and upbeat." I stared at the lyrics to the song.

**I gotta a feelin' that's it's gonna be alright**

**We don't know where we're going and I don't know where I'm at**

**I gotta feelin' I don't like nobody else.**

**You know whatever happens I will be right by your side.**

"Why'd you guys break up?"

"HE dated this other girl named Tori behind my back.

"When did you find out?"

"MY friend Dagny told me she found them at a party together. At the time, I was at home studying for a history test.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah big time. We didn't last long anyway." I really couldn't say anything after that, but I had to admit she was pretty cool.

I went through a breeze of classes until we came to lunch. Tori and Tristan say with me, but what was different was that Zig sat with us.

My shocked expression gave way to confusion. Tori caught on pretty quick.

"I know! I'm happy Ziggy came back. He came yesterday for Cam's birthday, but he didn't come with us yesterday."

"Yeah, it's cool you're back Zig. How was Rio de—"

"Janiero? It was awesome! I was mostly out at the beach. But I missed you guys." Zig's eyes remained on mine which technically meant he just means me. _Here we go again._ I thought that if Zig left long enough, he would forget about his undying love for me.

"We all continued to eat lunch and talk about Zig's trip. Meagan came by the rows of chairs looking for a seat. She obviously was lost and worried no one would offer her a seat. But she had me. I called to her to sit with us since there was a vacant seat beside me, again for the sake of Cam. But it wouldn't be bad if Meagan occupied it for a couple of days.

"Oh hey it 's the new girl!" Tor said smiling.

"That's Meagan. You got good songs I've heard." She sat down with the rest of us nodding at Tristan.

"Yeah I'm in that Chorus class."

"Oh me too." I said.

"I heard there's a Degrassi Jam going on this Friday. Chorus has to make a song for 50% of their grade." Zig interrupted.

"Oh, that's gonna be fun." Meagan smiled.

"Yeah really fun." I commented along with them.

"We'll be there to cheer you guys on." Tori said with Tristan.

"Maybe your boyfriend will be able to come with." Meagan commented. Crap. Zig looked at me questioningly. It was like these abnormal thoughts jumped from Zig to me.

_Why are you still with him?_

_I though you guys broke up!_

_This is what I get, you can't simply be friends with me because of Cam?_

I looked away from Zig trying desperately to change the topic. Before Zig had left for Rio, He had said that it was a temporary arrangement to allow him "To think". He told me that Tori only knew it as a vacation away from Degrassi, but That wasn't true. He told that he'd wait on me. But I guess that wasn't true either.

Tori and Tristan felt the tension between us, and they backed off.

Meagan smiled at obtaining a friend for herself. Cam called me during lunch and I moved away from the table to go outside.

"Cam?"

"Maya, I'm being released on Friday. I was thinking it'd be nice for you to join my family in welcoming me home."

Darn. I had the Jam that day, and I haven't made up a song for it yet. I delayed my reply to Cam and wondered all the possibilities I could do to not fail chorus and keep Cam happy.

"Maya you still there?" I blinked from my thought and almost forgot about him.

"I'm sorry Cam, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I mean, if you can't come Friday to the hospital for me, then it's fine." He sounded sad on the other line, and I bet he was frowning.

"What time are you being released?" I asked. 

"They say it's like 2 or 3 in the afternoon."

"Can I get back to you?"

"What's going on, on Friday that you won't be able to visit me?"

"There's this Jam going on that I really need to be at because it's mandatory."

"What time is it?"

"I guess it'll be at 7 at night."

A pause settled between us big enough that I thought he had disconnected.

"Maybe I'll come and support." Immediately most of the negative comments I want to say burst out.

"NO, it's fine. You need to rest at home especially your face needs some resting."

"No Maya, I want to come and support you. That's what a boyfriend does."

"Cam, I know but when you're better then it's fine." Another pause settled.

"No Maya please."

"Cam please feel better. Stay home. I'll tell Tori or Tristan to post pics on face range and tag me for the jam."

I heard Cam sigh in defeat. Silence answered me until he breathed again.

"Ok Maya. Good luck Friday."

Without a second reply the line was disconnected.

My hands immediately went to my head. _Why can't I satisfy my own boyfriend? Why is it so hard to make him happy? Why was Zig back in town?_ More and more harsh questions ate at my brain.

When I came back to the cafeteria, everybody was getting back to class. I sighed. Then later, I went home and attacked my bed.

"Did you have a rough day Mini- Mat?" Katie asked leaning against the door.

"No, I'm tired, but it wasn't rough."

"There's gotta be something else on your mind. Why don't you tell me?"

I looked away wanting to keep most of my thoughts to myself.

"Maya if something is wrong. I'm your sister.I'm here for you."

Katie came up to me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Is it about Cam?"

"Well, it's about Zig."

"Ah… that's right. He's back. Does he still love you?"

"Well he never said anything but I'm guessing he does."

"Is he still dating Tori?"

"Yeah, but Tori doesn't know that."

We didn't say much about the subject anymore. I felt bad that Tori was left in the dark. She deserved to know, but no matter how many times I wanted to tell her, nothing came out of my mouth. After having a talk with Katie, I went insude my room to start my song for the jam. It actually sounded more important than anything else going through my mind.

I sat down my cello. There was a piece of blank paper and a pen to accompany it. Start thinking… Love song? Fun song? Break up song? What kind should I do? Lyrics were printed on the paper.

** Can you feel me, when think about you?**

**With every breath I take, every minute no matter what'd I do.**

**My world is an ending place like I've been wondering the desert for a thousand days.**

**Don't know if it's a rush but I always see your face, baby.**

I eventually titled the song to be A Year Without Rain **(A/N: All credit goes to Selena Gomez)** Though I didn't exactly finish it I had enough for one day. Closing the lights I snuggled with Hoot and wished myself a good night.

It was Thursday. One more day till the Jam and one more day Cam is released from the hospital. It wasn't that hard to complete my song. I had the third verse to think about

**So let this drought come to an end**

**And make this desert flower again.**

_Think about Cam while writing this song. _I closed my eyes and more lyrics were printed on my paper.

**And I need you here, I can't explain, but a day without you is like a year without rain.**

_Then I went back to my chorus to put it all together._

**I'm missing you so much can't help it I'm in love.**

**A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side.**

**Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain.**

Finally, I added a period to the end of my sentence and put down my pen. Finished. Tori surprised me by poking at my back

"Hey, hey, what's up?" She said. Suddenly something odd entered into my mind.

"Tori did you used to have an old boyfriend before Zig?"

She looked at me her smile turned into a frown.

"Why do you ask?" She asked her eyebrows creating a huge V.

"Meagan was talking about a certain girl named Tori who dated her old boyfriend, Cameron."

"Sounds a lot like Cam if you ask me."

"Don't change the subject. Were you the one who broke up Meagan and Cameron?"

Just before Tori was about to answer Zig and Tristan joined our group. Huh, that just proves how messed up my life really was.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Zig asked kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Oh the jam tomorrow. Maya's gonna do great."

I turned to Zig. "Hey what time is the jam tomorrow?"

"It's at 3 in the afternoon, why?" I smiled. Ican come and see Cam as a surprise. The first bell rang and I was off to class. Meagan sat with me. She looked all dressed up.

"Oh la la… What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Nothing. I've just decided to change my look."

"Well it looks nice on you." I complimented.

"Thanks. So you got a song for the jam tomorrow?"

"Uh. Yeah. I finished it this morning."

"Oh, I'm just gonna use one that I had for a long itme."

"Cool."

Class started and we went back to our textbooks. Meagan seemed ecstatic but I didn't know why. She was all dressy .Though I asked for the reason she never gave one. I guess it's necause of the Jam. Everyone wants to look pretty. So I get where she's coming from.

Today was Friday. It seemed like the week just went by fast and it's show time for me. The whole school is here and my stomach is doing flip flops.

"Break a leg." Katie said.  
"Good luck Mini-Mat." The team said.

"Now up on the stage let's give a round of applause to Meagan DeBlanc"

Meagan appeared up on stage singing the song Bless Myself **(A/N: All credit goes to Lucy Hale)** She wooed the audience with her charm and ability. Drew came up to me and gave me flowers and a card from Cam.

**Good luck Maya. You're gonna do awesome.**

I smiled at the bit of support he had for me.

"Let's welcome on the stage, Maya Matlin."

I looked at all the school staring back at me. My head looked up in the sky thinking about Cam and what he would've said. Then I sang my song, A year without Rain. The crowd seemed impressed escepecailly the Ice Hounds. I looked to my group and saw Tristan and Tori either taking pictures or videos and Zig was cheering for me, but Meagan had gone. Did she have another thing to do? I shrugged it off and finished the song.

Everyone congratulated me. I quickly went into my car and drove to the hospital to see Cam.

Tori and Tristan had given me the footage from the jam to show to him. I was so filled with excitement that I forgot to ask the desk person where Cam was.

But I didn't have to. Cam was outside conversing with his sister. I looked up close and my assumption was wrong. In that moment, Tori came from behind me and shouted,

"Meagan! Meagan! I need to talk to you." The girl who I assumed to be Miranda was Meagan. Cam looked over at Tori and I and his face went pale.

Meagan turned her face to see both of us also.

"I thought you couldn't come." Cam said to me.

"I made time to be with you. On the phone, I never really gave you an answer. I jut asked if I could get back to you."

Cam didn't say anything. The four of us were all together wondering what kind of drama could've spurted out. By the looks on everyone's faces it didn't sound good. Even I was smart enough to catch on

"So… care to explain?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

**Ok so this ladies and gents is the longest chappie ever! Anyway I'll give a sneak peek of next chapter. There will be love triangles, more hurt between relationships, and other people are included in others lives than you ever knew. Wanna try and guess the love triangle? Review and tell me I'd like to see who you guys picked. Anyway you know what to do it should be second nature until next time **

**Xoxo**

**Dani 3**


	8. love flies everywhere

**A/N: Hey people! Anybody miss me?... Lol you don't need to answer that. Anyway, I said there would be love triangles? Yup you'll read some in the next two chapters. And when I mean love triangles I mean more than one. They'll all be confusing but I'll guide you through them if you don't get it. Anyway, Richard is back in this chapter. So we'll see what happens…**

It was the four of them, all trapped in one hospital. Cam was bewildered to see his girlfriend and his childhood friend. Meagan changed a great deal. She was attractive, smart, and funny. Funny had been the trait Cam remembered. Back at Kapuskasing, the two were inseparable. Unlike, Zoe, Meagan played it cool and stuck to her own swag. Zoe always needed the spotlight and having everybody recognize her. It was the main reason Cam hadn't been her friend. She didn't like to be herself in public.

Cam looked back at the events that seemed sweet before the two entered.

_Meagan entered the hospital searching for him._

"_HI, I'm here to see Campbell Saunders." She said to the front desk._

_ "614. To your left." The lady responded._

_ Meanwhile with Cam, he was devastated that Maya wouldn't be able to make it. Justin and Miranda looked disappointed as well._

"_Cam?" Meagan chirped._

_His head spun to the door. He couldn't believe who stood there._

"_Meagan?"_

"_Hey Camcakes! It's really nice to see you!" The two embraced._

"_What are you doing here?" Cam asked._

"_I decided to come to Toronto to visit. My teacher—you remember Mr. Woodland?—Yeah, he said this place was beautiful. But also my dad got a job here as a carpenter."_

"_Then how'd you know I was in the hospital?"_

"_Your girlfriend and TV lead me here."_

"_You've met Maya?"_

"_Yeah she's awesome. We're both into the same things."_

_Cam was still overcoming the shock of seeing her again. The two always went everywhere together . They had many friends because everyone knew everybody at Kapuskasing._

"_So how do you like it so far?" Cam asked._

"_It's cool I've got friends also. One is your girlfriend." He smiled that's nice of Maya._

"_Do you remember that day when I pushed your face into your birthday cake?"_

_He chuckled. When both were ten and Cam was turning eleven, Cam failed at blowing out his candles. Meagan accidentally pushed his head into the cake. She didn't mean to do that, she only did it to push his face closer to the candles to blow them out._

_The friends shared a laugh until Maya and Tori entered his room. Maya's eyes bulged at seeing her boyfriend and friend completely at ease with each other. Cam didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but he was slow to tell her._

"Hello?" Earth to Cam." Maya said snapping Cam out of his trans thoughts. She had a small smirk on her face waiting for some answers. Right at that moment, Tori took Meagan's hand and lead her outside to talk.

_God only knows what happened to those two._ Cam thought.

After slamming the door, it left the couple to talk. The moment seemed awkward as both grasped at something to say.

"What's up with you and Meagan?" She asked. Cam sighed. He knew his girlfriend would jump at the first assumption she had in mind.

"Whatever you're thinking, no, we're not dating. I knew her back at Kapuskasing. You reminded me of her."

"So she was your friend?"

"Yup. We were always together doing the same things."

Meagan had the same personality traits as Maya in both music and song writing. It was secretly where he developed his singing skills.

"Oh.

"She's cool."

"Yup."

"Now that I'm here, it seems like you're doing great."

"Yup I am now."

Justin and Miranda appeared giving hugs to her as if she truly felt like family.

"So, how's life trapped in a hospital?" Maya asked. She sat on the bed beside Cam. They discussed how suckish life was. He couldn't do anything without one of the nurse's assistance. They were in change of his food times. He was fed like a baby and pampered. Without a phone was mental torture and without his friends was a living hell. Cam missed his team, his friends, and especially his girlfriend. The nurses treated him fine and they were like second mothers to him, but it was nothing compared to being a t him with the people he loved.

"How's Degrassi without me?" Cam asked questioningly.

"The team misses you," Maya replied, "They've been having games, but I don't attend them. I've heared they've been losing. It's not the same without you."

"I'm sad to hear that." He twiddled his thumbs.

"I wonder what's going on between the two." Cam said changing the subject.

Maya and Cam went outside to see the two bickering. Even though they were in public, Tori and Meagan were oblivious to the couple standing there.

"Why did you have to tell Maya?"

"She was cool and understanding. Why did you steal Cameron from me?"

"Oh c'mon let's face it. Everybody knew we were a better couple than you two."

Meagan's face transformed into a bright tomato.

"We were a better couple than you two. Every time we passed the halls people would smile at us as if we belonged." Meagan replied to her baiting. Both were in a high screaming match with each other.

"Honey," Tori said sweetly," I think they smiled at you both because they knew there was some slut walking around trying to ruin a boy's life.

"Lucky for Cameron he was smart to realize that and break it off before anything happened." Tori continued. Cam and Maya's mouth dropped. It was pretty clear that , that comment was inappropriate for a girl who was just getting over a break up.

"Tori! Why the hell would you say that to her?" Maya interrupted their conversation. Her arms were crossed on her chest. Her small figure carried most of her pride to speak up to her best friend.

"Oh? Did she brainwash you too? Meagan here doesn't need any sympathy.' Cam's countenance suddenly transformed. It was time to stick up to this girl who was messing with his best friend.

"Tori I've known her longer than you have. She's a better person than you'll ever be.!"

The drama queen's body moved back. Clearly she was stunned at the comment. A smirk was on her face

"Fine. Be on her side. But don't cry to me if she's the brat you never imagined her to be." With those words said Tori Santamaria left the two confused. She left the hospital leaving a mysterious feeling Cam and Maya's stomach.

"Sorry you had to deal with her." Maya came over to Meagan and patted her on the back. _She's clearly had a bad day. Don't push it._

"Maybe we could catch up Cam? I'll drive you home." Meagan said to him. He looked over at Maya wanting to see if she'd agree. Maya nodded at them.

"I don't mind. You guys go and have fun. I'll just go and hang with Tristan." Cam's girlfriend kissed him on the cheek and skipped her way out of the hospital with a big smile on her pretty face.

Once she was out of earshot, the besties went into Meagan's car.

"So Camcakes, where to?" Meagan looked at him her smile intact.

"I thought you said you'd take me home."

"But Maya said we should have fun. C'mon I know you're itching for some. Let loose would ya?" Cam couldn't resist her smile.

"Let's go to the Dot, have coffee and catch up there." Meagan smiled at him. When they reached there, a vast amount of people crowded the place. Cam was lost as to where to sit, but Meagan grabbed his hand leading them to a space with two seats. Being all gentleman, Cam pushed Megan into her seat.

"I see you haven't changed."She said to him.

"But I guess you have."

"How? I'm still the same Meagan."

"Remember we parted ways when were twelve?"

"Well, I should still look the same. The two smiled drinking their coffee.

"So, I heard someone pushed you on the ice."

"Yeah, my team captain bumped me."

"Oh that stinks."

"Is it as bad as being replaced on the team?" Meagan's eyes widened.

"Who?"

"It's Richard Berr. Don't know if you've heard of him, but we've had a rough start."

"Didn't you used to say hockey was your life?"

"It still is. It's just… I'm not as good as I'd like to be." Cam's eyes wondered elsewhere.

"But you never gave up. The Campbell Saunders I know wouldn't give up just because a jock was better than him." Cam was flattered at the words. Suddenly he felt queasy in his stomach. He'd felt this before, except this time it felt stonger. He tried to push down the feeling as he responded,

"Easy for you to say. When you're failing at music how do you cope?"

"You know what I don't do? I don't cry like some baby. I shrug my shoulders and try harder. That's all you've gotta do Cam."

The butterflies in his stomach increased. He smiled at her.

"When did you become smart?" She flashed a crooked grin. The two continued smiling and joking with each other. Cam didn't want to admit that he missed her. When the clock struck nine, Meagan drove Cam home.

"Thanks Meagan."

"No prob Camcakes. Just follow my advice ok?" They hugged gingerly. But too soon, Cam released quickly and went inside.

The next day, Cam's head was a mess. He enjoyed every second with Meagan, but coming home last night his phone was jammed with so many texts from Maya. In some way, it annoyed Cam that his girlfriend was checking on him when clearly he was ok.

**Hey Cheesy ^_^ How r u?**

** Cam?**

** Why aren't you responding?**

** I'm just worried.**

He threw his phone on his bed rubbing his face a couple of times. The butterflies in his stomach eventually died down when he went to sleep. Justin yelled at his brother to get up for school. He was already up. Together the siblings were walking to school and separated to their classes. Every class that Cam entered, the kids looked at him weirdly. _Yeah, probably cuz I didn't get much sleep._ Tristan greeted him, but Maya wasn't in tow. Meagan came up to him and punched his shoulder. This made Cam blush.

"How are you?" She said, her blue green eyes shining like diamonds. Cam was mesmerized at her irises. The butterfly feeling came back to him.

"I'm doing ok." He briefly replied.

Tori and Zig passed them giving glares to each. It shocked Cam that he was back. _Why didn't Maya say anything? _The first bell rang and each separated to their classes.

Meanwhile with Meagan in AP Chemistry, Richard was in the same class as her. He was oblivious to her and concentrated on his work.

"Hey, you know it'd be nice if you'd be a little nicer on Cam." She piped to him when the teacher left. He turned around to stare at her blue green eyes.

"Who are you to talk?" He replied.

"I'm just saying if you don't stop—"

"You'll what?"

"I'll beat you like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Richard sarcastically said.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, her face close to his.

"If you say it is." Richard smoothly said. The two went back to their projects. But something kicked at Richard. Just like with Cam the butterflies in his stomach made him queasy. After staring at her pretty eyes, he was hooked. The queasiness kicked as did his so profound crush on Meagan.

At the end of French, Cam didn't see Maya until suddenly she jumped on his back.

"Hey Cheesy." She smiled, but Cam groaned.

"Could you lay off?" He asked a little too harshly.

"Oh, that's right, sorry." Maya backed a few inches away from him.

"Why didn't you respond to me yesterday?" She asked.

Cam was annoyed again at her question. Didn't she know he was with Meagan yesterday? Why did she even have to ask? Maya saw his disappointed look and backed off. But not too soon Cam couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What is with you Maya? Why are you so overprotective? Didn't I tell you I was fine? You didn't have to break my phone with your text messages! Just give me some space!"

"I'm just worried Cam."

"Well ,you know what just stop worrying. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

Maya was on the verge of crying, but held it all in.

She pushed her way through Cam to go to her next class.

Immediately Cam felt bad for snapping at her, but less sleep was taking its toll. Across the hall, his eyes landed on Meagan's and his emotions calmed down. But he knew that he came to the realization that he liked Meagan more than a friend. The way she gave him hope, her beautiful eyes and smile and how close she sounded like Maya made his heart beat faster. His heart said one thing, but his head was saying another. Unfortunately with Cam, he was so mixed up that he didn't know which one to listen to.

**A/N: Well I got this to u very quick so anyway u know what to do until next time ^_^**


	9. Right never goes with Wrong

**A/N:**

**Me: Psst. Don't tell anyone where I got the characters for this story.**

**Maya: Why not?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Cam: So you created me?!**

**Me: Yes I made you.**

**Cam: Really?!**

**Maya; No I was created by God and my mommy!**

**Me: (Sighs) Just tell them.**

**Cam(Pushes Maya out of the way) All credit goes to Degrassi**

**Maya: Hey! I was supposed to say that.**

If you lived on earth for more than fifteen years, then you know that the universe around you has a sick sense of humor. I don't mean it figuratively. I meant it literally. Every time I texted Maya for an apology, she either responded with a devil emoticon or never answered at all. It was depressing if you asked me. I spent weeks at home figuring out how to be a better boyfriend to Maya ( If I still was) or a better friend to Meagan. Because honestly I wasn't doing great in either departments. I know I shouldn't have been that harsh to my girlfriend, but let's face it, when you're asked the same question a billion times you know you wanna scream. Am I right?

I gave up on hope. More on the fact that life wasn't giving me any chances and less on the tiny part about being ignored by my Maya.

Miranda entered my room seeing me in my almost unconscious state. Her arms were folded on her chest examining my awful posture.

"Did an avalanche hit you and I didn't notice?"

"What? You lost the beauty pageant and now you're crawling to your brother for wisdom?"

"As if. What kind of wisdom could you offer me anyway? What are you outsourced help?"

I stopped smiling.

"Wait you weren't kidding?"

"Actually I was kidding. I'm wondering why you haven't been at school lately."

"Well I'm sorry not everybody has perfect attendance like you do."

"Perfect attendance is good for education. You get an award for that in high school."

"And this is what I get. I'm lectured from someone other than mom or dad."

"Hey if you don't need this advice maybe I'll just walk out the door and give you your own privacy, but you know I'm right."

"Yeah why don't you go do that."

Miranda stared at me and sighed. She skipped out the door and slammed it.

I guess that's how life was nowadays. There was no way I was going back to school anytime soon. It wasn't worth Maya ignoring me when I clearly love her. Well, I guess not. Or maybe I still love her? Why am I so mixed up? Yup this was definitely some high school drama I'm going through.

"Cam! Dinner time! Come and eat!" My mom exclaimed.

I pushed my pillow into my face blocking out the noise. Then my brother screamed the same thing. This time I got off my butt and went to the kitchen and sat with the rest of my family.

"I was thinking," Mom said, "Since you've missed about a month of school, I think it's time you come back. Principal Simpson says that you really need to catch up with your studies. I can't afford to put you in another school here in Toronto. And definitely we can't move back to Kapuskasing."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought you liked it here. You always told me it was a better place because—"

"Of your blond girlfriend Maya whom I enjoy hanging out with by the way." Miranda interrupted.

"Anyway," Mom continued, ignoring Miranda's comment." This isn't like you. You're not sleeping well and you're not eating well. What's going on in the life of Campbell Saunders?"

"Nothing mom. It's just been a rough month for me."

"Well I heard that you're friend Meagan transferred to Degrassi. You've spent time with her right?"

"Yeah. But I just hope I don't have to spend time with her any time soon."

"Why not honey? She was your best friend. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No it was nothing like that at all. It's just complicated and I don't feel like talking about it."

My family didn't push on the subject, and for that I was grateful. We continued our dinner in silence and soon I was off to bed.

Maya Pov

Did Cam just say that? Did he not want me to care about him? Even the way he said it says it all. He meant what he said and I should really keep my distance unless I wanted to feel more pain that what I already felt. It had been a month since Cam has been at school, but I didn't care. The more I didn't see him the better it was for me to feel happy again, because right now that was all I needed. Happiness. I spent weekends over with Tristan and watched Kung Fu Panda, Twilight, and even Mean Girls. We laughed our hearts out. We sometimes went to Little Miss Steaks and invited Meagan to sometimes tag along.

But inviting Meagan to so many hangouts was starting to bug me. The day before Cam turned all wacky, Meagan hung out with him the whole day without me. Was it possible that in that whole day without me Cam had reconnected with Meagan and began to have feelings for him? Was I just being paranoid? Probably not. But was it so wrong to think the worst when your boyfriend wasn't acting his usual self? Maybe he wasn't taking his meds. That's probably why he snapped at me that day. I took a huge breath and sat with Tristan at lunch.

"Maya I know you miss him."

"I actually don't. He can stay at home all he wants. I don't care. Why should I chase after him like a lost puppy? He said to give him some space, I'm giving him space. He can have all he wants." I shrugged and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"But I mean it gets a little lonely without Cam especially since we dumped Tori out of our group and picked up Meagan instead."

"You know what? I think we should drop Meagan."

Tristan turned to me before devouring his spaghetti.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Does this face look like I'm kidding?" Suddenly he frowned and looked down at the table.

"Why? We've been having fun."

"You mean you. She only talks with you and makes you laugh. But me? She makes look like sh***"

"Honey don't use that word here. Fine I mean me, but I mean you guys are into the same things. I'd hate it if you guys got into an argument or something."

"Tristan do me a favor and shut up."

I sank back into my chair finishing up the sandwich in silence while Tristan did the same with his spaghetti.

I didn't need Cam do be happy. I got Tristan. But probably all he wants to do is hang out with Meagan. Tori's words came back to me and for some reason it made me shiver

_Don't crawl back to me if she isn't the spoiled brat you all didn't dream her to be._

Yup. She was right and I was wrong. How was that even possible? She always helped me on any guy problem that was about Cam but now she wasn't there to even solve this conflict between me and him. I missed Tori more than ever and hated that I replaced her with Meagan. Hard as I tried I couldn't replace her. Even if Meagan was into the same thing I was things got a little boring sometimes just talking about music and song writing.

Suddenly Mr. Simpson gave an announcement and seemed important.

"Degrassi, The Saunders family house has been burned down and we all need to pitch in and help the family. They were all fine but now we must be there to help them."

I looked around and saw everybody with mouths open and jaws dropping. I guess if I still cared about Cam I guess it's time to go and see him. Yeah, who am I kidding? I was obviously still in love with the boy who stole my heart about a year ago. I forced Katie to drive me to his now burned down house and she relunctantly agreed.

Cam you may have told me to stay out of your life, but that's not something I can do for you. _I care about you. And you can't get rid of me anytime soon._

**Well, It's nice to be back. But sadly, I have final exams coming up in two weeks and this will be the last chappie I'll be uploading until June. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and give me reviews, follow and blah blah… you guys know the drill. Anyway hugs and kisses.**

**Xoxo**

**Dani**


	10. Not everything goes the way you want

**A/N: Well, it's awesome to be back. I'm finally free to continue this story! Anyway where were we? Oh yeah, Cam's house burned down and Maya is going to see him. Ok everybody let's continue with the story**

Karma was a pain in the butt. Trying to ignore a person wasn't going to go as plan because somehow someway someone or something was going to ruin whatever progress you were making. Halfway towards Cam's burned down house, Katie attempted at making small talk with me, but otherwise the car was filled with tension. I didn't blame her for trying to push the mood away from sadness to happiness. If it was me and we were visiting Jake's burned down house, I guess I'd be doing the same thing. We finally arrived to see Cam's family embracing as fire trucks and ambulances surrounded the area. Numerous people crowded the Saunders giving their condolences and heart felt feelings towards what they already lost. My heart went out to Cam also. Even though I tried to ignore him for the past month I couldn't just leave behind a friend when they needed me at a tragic moment. For me and Cam, that moment was now.

Without further hesitation, I pushed myself out of the car despite Katie's bickering. My arms encircled Cam. It felt like coming home. There was no bitter anguish or bad blood between us. It was just the need to comfort a friend. My eyes closed slightly to picture back flashbacks of us in this setting. _You guys were always meant to be together. Not everybody can find a perfect couple like you two._ Between Tori and Tristan those two kept repeating those same lines ever since we started dating. At the time, I didn't give much meaning to what they were saying. And now that I was in this compromising position, I dwelled on them for the time being as we were hugging. Finally, we broke apart staring at everybody else who came to see the Saunders.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Cam looked at me and something in his facial expression altered. His expression was softer; softer than I've ever seen it before.

"I'm fine." He said sheepishly.

At that moment it seemed like he was lying. Angry burn marks filled his right arm and smoke arose from them. Instead of pushing on his life, I rolled up his sleeve and put one finger on one burn mark. He stiffened, but didn't complain. My other hand went to the rest of the burns on his arm.

"Cam you need help. Didn't Megan help you somewhat before I came?"

"Maya, Meagan doesn't even know about what happened to my family."

I stared back in disbelief.

"How could she not know? Mr. Simpson said it to everybody on the microphone. She should've been there in between classes to hear that."

Exactly when I said that, Meagan was pushing through the crowd to see Cam. _There goes my mood. _

"Cam are you ok? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" She aggressively pushed me out of the way. It seemed that Cam did the exact same thing. His demeanor changed when she took the scene. I was long forgotten. Without bothering either one of them, I moved slightly to Cam's mother and father.

They both brightened when they saw me.

"I'm glad you made it Maya." His mom said to me.

"I'm glad that everyone is safe and sound. It's good no one had severe pains."

Suddenly, both parents silenced at the mention of my second sentence. They nodded. Awkward silence settled between us and the parents moved to their next visitors. Nobody conversed with me after that. I looked around me and I felt left out. Wasn't I just here to see Cam? Why did Meagan have to steal the spotlight? _Quit it Maya, you said you would ignore him right? You're just here as a friend. _I spotted Tristan making his way towards Cam and Meagan. My mood sank. It didn't seem like I needed to be here anymore. Cam's got a lot of people to comfort him he doesn't need me.

_I don't need anybody._ He had said that once. Giving a last look at my surroundings the statement couldn't be truer than ever.

Katie tapped my shoulder asking if it was time to go. I nodded and quickly turned away as tears were about to trickle down my face.

**Cam Pov**

Who knew how many people would show up just to see a poor family's house burnt down. I swear the amount of people here could estimate to be the amount of people who would come to my graduation. It had been over a month since I talked to Maya face to face. It was practically a gift from God that I was allowed to see her. She helped me with my burns when I didn't ask her to. And then Meagan came over and interrupted us. My heart increased as Meagan approached. _Stupid crush._

"I'm sorry that this happened." She said.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are distressed."

"I bet. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Whatever my mom wants to do. I guess we'll be moving, unless we can still find a house again."

"Where are you going to live for the time being?"

That question never popped in my mind.

"I guess rent an apartment or something."

"Oh." Meagan responded somewhat flat.

"Hey boy and girl." Tristan said.

"Hey." Meagan and I said in reply.

"I thought Maya was with you a couple of minutes ago. Where did she go?"

My mind suddenly went point blank. Where did she go? I looked around in the crowd searching for a blond. Nope. She wasn't here. Why did she disappear?

I guess I had to forget about her for the time being. Tristan and Meagan looked back at me with questionable faces. Then suddenly I got it. Maya was jealous. She was jealous of Meagan. But why? Weren't they best friends? Tristan told me they spent their time with her.

My parents suddenly pulled me away from my friends to see the doctor and hear about the reports.

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. and Mrs. Saunders, but your daughter Miranda suffered from many burns and short breath. When we pulled her out of the house we tried CPR on her, but she didn't respond to us through instincts."

The doctor didn't have to finish his whole observation he just made it longer to not say the most distressing part. My sister died. It was point simple. I looked back at my parents and they fought back tears. Justin embraced me as we both cried for the girl we both loved.

Most of the people fled when the doctor left which just left us. The family.

_Love you Miranda. I was just hoping you'd remember that._

When I didn't need anybody, I knew I was lying. At a time like this, people weren't supposed to be pushed back. I needed them closer.

**Well, I thought this totally sucked. I haven't been on for quite a while and I just want to hear from you guys. I'm sorry there wasn't much of Camaya conversations here, and I'm also sorry Miranda died. But well, the story has to go on. Oh by the way, did you guys like how I made a small dialogue at the beginning of last chapter? I'm wondering if you guys might like that for every chapter I do. Anyway I'll be on for the rest of June so expect me a lot this month**

**Kisses -Dani**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Well, as promised it's another chappie… Since I didn't get much of a response if I should do a little skit from my a/n's, I decided to just stay like this. I mean if you guys didn't comment I get that that last chapter wasn't so great. I'm sorry. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

Maya returned home feeling dejected and confused. She had so many emotions hitting her all at once. It was just too much to take in. _Why is Tristan replacing me with Meagan?_ She thought. For hours in her bed, Maya drowned in her tears with countless tissues lined up around her. Her sister nor her parents helped in cheering her up.

Katie knocked on her door and peeked inside when Maya allowed her in.

"What are you doing here?" Maya said sniffling.

"Spoiler alert but I kinda live here."

"Get to the point."

"Well, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this, but Cam is here to see you."

Maya flipped over in her bed, inhaling the scent of her pillow and sighed deeply.

"Can you tell him that strangers are not allowed in my room?"

"Ha ha. Very funny but Cam seemed ecstatic to see you; almost frantic. He said it was important."

She didn't have time to respond back to Katie when Cam opened the door to Maya's room.

"Maya?" He said examining the sisters.

"What did I say? Strangers aren't allowed." Maya groaned shifting her position on the bed so that Cam had a view of her back.

"Well I'll be going now." Katie said awkwardly exiting the room.

That only left the two together, alone.

Once she was gone, Cam sat by Maya, pushing away most of the tissues.

"Maya…" He pleaded trying to see her face.

She shook his arm off swatting him away like he was a fly.

"Well if you aren't going to face me, I might as well start talking."

Clearing his throat Cam began.

"Maya, I'm not sure why you just left me yesterday, but I want you to know I was worried sick about you. I know you aren't talking to me because I snapped at you, but at that time, I was so out of it that I wasn't thinking straight. It had nothing to do with you or anyone. It was my fault that I let my feelings out on you. I'm sorry, really sorry that I haven't seen you or tried to contact you. I know you think I'm a douche bag and that you don't want to deal with me anymore. But I believe in second chances and I know you too. So please I'm not asking you to forgive me, but to just think about what I said."

Cam rose up from the bed heading for the door, when Maya shifted position to see Cam hold onto the door knob about to open it.

When no reply was made, he left, tearing another piece of Maya's heart. Her attempts at pleas came to a close because none of what she thought never formed into words. _Wait! Wait!_ She wanted to say. Maya wanted to tell her part of how she felt, what was really bothering her, why she was ignoring him. Most of what he said were true, but she didn't want to listen to the past but focus on the present.

A minute later, Katie reentered Maya's room wondering how she was doing.

"Hey, how did it go?" She said replacing Cam's seat on the bed.

"Um… He told me reasons of why he snapped at me, how he's worried about me and all the other stuff."

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. Even if I wanted to I knew what I wanted to say—"

"But nothing came out. I get it."

"Thanks Katie for sticking with me. You know even though I hate you sometimes. You're a really great sister. I just wanted you to know that." Maya said wiping away her tears while slightly smiling.

"I can say the same about you. I'm not going to judge you about Cam because I think it was my fault in the beginning when I agreed to allow you two to be together. I just thought that you needed your space and to live your life. You loved Cam so much and I saw that in him too. So I thought why not? If my sister is happy then I'm happy. But I'm starting to think that you need to put yourself first before Cam or else you're going to get hurt."

"I'm already hurt and look where it got me." Maya responded.

"I know. I should've told you sooner. I don't regret allowing you guys to have your moments. I'm fine with those. But I'm disappointed about how Cam sometimes treats you like trash."

"He doesn't treat me like trash. Sometimes he's got problems of his own and he accidentally throws his emotions at me. I understand that. But not once has he treated me like that."

"What? You're defending him now?"

"No. I'm just telling you the truth. It's just hearing what you said made me uneasy."

"I'm sorry for saying that. I know you still love him."

Maya looked at her sister and nodded. No matter how much she wanted to avoid it she still loved him, and cared about him.

Katie yawned and got off the bed.

"Well, I'm glad that we had this talk. I've got to go meet Jake tonight so Maya don't let what Cam told you get to your head. You're stronger than that."

With a smile, Katie slammed the door behind her.

Maya was back to the beginning when most of her thoughts were crowding her head. More thoughts were focused on Cam. Mainly Cam. Then her thoughts shifted towards Tristan and Meagan. She couldn't fix anything there. If Tristan wanted to replace her with Meagan so be it. It just proved the Tristan wasn't as great of a friend as she was lead to believe.

All she had to do was seek Tori for forgiveness and most of this nightmare would go away. She would have Tori as her best friend and lead her sophomore year happy and fresh. There would be no Cam to focus on, no pain to dwell on, and no jealousy or hate to feel. Everything would return to the way it was before she came to high school. Calm, composed, and full of happiness.

What could she say to Cam now? _He's probably barely surviving now that his house is burned down. Poor Cam._ Her conscience told her to go find him and tell him what she wanted to say, and half said to keep her ground and leave things be. Act as if nothing ever happened.

Maya rose from her bed to examine her features at the mirror. Eye bags were under her eyes and her hair fell in lazy wisps. Acne filled her face and her lips were swollen. Next, She examined her body figure. For a long time, her body was frail, too skiny, too bony. She shook her head and sighed.

_This is not the person I used to be. I was Maya Matlin, a girl who loved music and wanted to seek good grades. Not this clone who ruined her life with hurt contempt, pride, and jealousy._

She continued to drown in her own miseries until she spotted a quote she left in her bed from so long ago.

_When life hits you hard, stand back up again and turn the other cheek._

Maya scrutinized the quote and gathered herself.

Suddenly her phone beeped indicating a text message.

**Maya, since I didn't get a response from you. I wanted to tell you that my family and I are moving to Washington to find a new house. My dad found a job there, and there's this prestigious school Justin and I are going to attend. Anyway, I wanted to say I love you .**

After reading the text message, Maya frantically got herself to dress up and meet up with him at his so called apartment.

She had no time to waste. It was now or never, or else she might lose him forever.

**Well there goes this chapter. I know it was pretty emotional. But I felt bad for Maya and I hate that I made this happen but I just had to. Anyway, favorite, review, follow blah blah. You know the usual. Thanks so much for viewing my stories and always being awesome. Chapter 12 will be coming soon so stay tuned.**

**Xoxo**

**Dani**


End file.
